


Living in Secrecy

by Softpvff



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: AU, M/M, oma not ouma, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpvff/pseuds/Softpvff
Summary: AU Where Kokichi is a vampire. This is after the killing game, civilization is back, buildings are rebuilt, and.. there’s rumor of people turning into vampires. What will Shuichi do once he knows his bestfriend is a vampire? Will he stay with him, or leave him. (Oumasai story)
Relationships: Kokichi Oma/Shuichi Saihara, Shuichi Saihara/Kokichi Oma
Kudos: 8





	Living in Secrecy

KOKICHI POV  
————————  
I just got finished with a meal.. Poor humans, I wish I didn’t have to snack on them constantly. I just- can’t satisfy my hunger because of how bitter their blood tastes. Disgusting. But hey, on the bright side, I’m seeing my bestfriend Shumai today! I can’t wait. I’m gonna have to try and hold myself back while I’m with him. Maybe before I leave his house I’ll tell him the truth. He deserves to know.. but I’m scared he’ll push me away and call me a monster. Oh well, it is what it is. I quickly put on a baggy hoodie and some shorts before heading out to my car. I pulled out my phone and texted Shumai.  
^_______________________________________^  
| <\- 💜Shumai💜 |  
| ]  
| Hey, I’m getting in my car rn! - |  
| ]  
| Okay, see you soon, Kichi! |  
| |  
| |  
| ________________________________________  
(My attempt at a phone lol)

Woo, okay, almost there! Just a couple minutes...   
if this stoplight turned green, that is. Ever since that killing game ended my luck has been on the low low. But for it to act up now of all times? This is stupid. I sighed before looking up, waiting for the light to change. Then, it turned green.

“Finally.” I said, agitated.

After making it to Shumai’s house, I got out of my car and went to go knock on his door.  
*Knock Knock*

“Ah, Kichi, is that you?” He asked. I could tell he was excited just like me!  
“Yes, it’s me, Shumai!” I felt myself smile. I get so happy whenever I see him. Heck, I even have feelings for him. But, one thing at a time!

Shumai opened the door and gave me a huge hug.  
“I missed you Kichi!,” He practically dragged me into the house. “So, how’ve you been?”  
“I’ve been good, but I’ve been so sad I couldn’t see you all week.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. Also, have you heard about those supposed vampire attacks on the News recently, Kichi?” He seemed scared. Well fuck, here we go.  
“U-uh yeah.. are you scared?” I stuttered, stupid me.  
“Not really, I think vampires are cool but this IS death we’re talking about.”  
“You’re right.,” I should just tell him now. “Shumai, I gotta talk to you.”  
He looked at me suspiciously. “..Okay? What about?”  
“I-i..” I was seriously about to cry right now, and I haven’t even told him yet!  
“Shumai, I’m a vampire.” I opened my mouth and showed him the fangs. His jaw dropped but he smiled and started laughing.  
“Oh really? Bite me then!” He laughed even more.  
“Wh-what?! Are you serious?” What is Shumai thinking?  
“Yeah, so c’mere!”  
I sighed before creeping to his neck, constantly wanting to check if Shumai is okay.  
“T-tell me if it hurts.” I said before sinking my teeth into his neck. His blood was extremely sweet, but before I could go any further I stopped and pulled away, licking the fangs.  
“You’re blood’s really sweet, y’know.”  
“Uhm, thanks?-,” He laughed nervously. “Also, can you stay the night?”  
WHAT?!  
(TBC)

**Author's Note:**

> First book! Lmk what you think. 💜


End file.
